Peeta and Katniss Years Later
by hanvsfield
Summary: Summary: Peeta and Katniss are going through some hard times. Rating: T for teenager Pairings: None, just a complete Hunger Games fanfiction Characters: (In order of appearance) Katniss, Peeta, Gale,and Madge. Warning: I do not own any rights of the Hunger Games. Sorry if this doesn't come up in paragraphs!
1. Part 1: A Conflict Begins

Summary:Peeta and Katniss are going through some hard times. Rating:T for teenager Pairings:None, just a complete Hunger Games fanfiction Characters:(In order of appearance) Katniss, Peeta, Gale,and Madge. Warning:I do not own any rights of the Hunger Games. Disclaimer:None of this actually happens in the epilogue of Mockingjay. Peeta and Katniss Years Later Part 1 It's been approximately ten years since the last hunger games. The arenas were destroyed, our malevolent president was executed, and our previous victors can live in peace, like Peeta and I. I rest in Peeta's arms. He hums a district 12 lullaby. My eyes are heavy and my fingers are interlocked in his. I felt guilty, I had been keeping a secret from him for quite some time now. A secret that would rock our marriage. I was pregnant with his first child. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach every time I thought about it. He's been begging me constantly for us to have a baby. I never originally wanted to have children. That was only because I didn't want to feel the fear of my child reaped as my sister did many years ago. It was a horror for me. How the light was drained from her eyes, the way her face was sucked from the color it normally was. It was a horror for her too, me volunteering for her. She told me once I got home from the games that she cried herself to sleep, in fear of me never coming home again. I think she to this day is proud of me. The way I took a stand and ended the horror. I think pretty much everyone who lived to tell the tale is proud. Sadly, Prim isn't one of those people. She died. A bomb got dropped on her and she got blown to pieces. "Peeta, I have to tell you something," I blurted out through the middle of his lullaby. "What is it sweetie?" he asked me, kissing the top of my hand. I sighed. I was terrified to tell hi. He might be mad at me for waiting ten years to have children. "I'm...pregnant," I answered in a quiet voice. His hand slipped from my fingers. His face turned pale. "You can't be serious." "I am." He looked at me, shell shocked. "That's great, how long have you known?" That's the part that he's going to be mad about. I've known for about three weeks. He's going to be pissed off. "I'm guessing by the look on your face for a while now." I nodded. "And you didn't tell me? Since when do we keep secrets from each other?" "I'm sorry, I was scared to tell you." "Why?" "Because you've been begging me for years to have a baby and I feel real guilty for not following through on that." He knitted his eyebrows. "Well now you don't have to because you're freaking having one!" he exclaimed. Peeta pushed the covers that were covering his body to the side and stormed out of the room. I pushed the covers to the side and followed Peeta until I could grab a hold of his arm. "What?" he shouted. I took a step back. "What do you want?" "Just to apologize!" I exclaimed. I knew he would be upset. I hid this secret from him. I shouldn't have done that. I would've been safer just to tell him in the first place. "I don't need an apology from you. Who knows what else you're hiding from me?" "Nothing, that was the only thing. I'm sorry, Peeta! I truly am!" "What if you don't even love me? What if our entire marriage was a sham?" Tears began to roll down my cheeks. How could he say something like that and not expect a horrifying reaction? "Peeta, don't say that! I truly love you!" I shouted through tears streaming down my cheeks and dripping onto my nightgown. "I don't believe you!" he shouted back. I began to cry super hard. I pushed passed him, opened the door, and ran outside. Peeta stood in the doorway and just watched me run into town, in slippers and my pajamas. "Wait, Katniss! I'm sorry! Please come back! I believe you!" I heard him shout from the doorway. I didn't turn back. I just kept running. I ran until I reached a familiar friend's house. Gale Hawthorne. I knocked on the front door and waiting for a response. I began to shiver. I heard footsteps come from behind the door. Gale appeared. "Katniss, what are you doing here? And in your pajamas?" Gale asked me with a cross look. I sighed. It was going to be hard to break it to him. "Peeta and I had a fight. I was hoping I could stay here for the night. If that isn't a problem of course," I answered and held my arms together. "I think that won't be a problem. What was the fight about?" he motioned me inside. I followed him into the living room. Artwork was tacked to the walls. A couch sat in the middle of the room with a TV in front of it. A family portrait hung on the wall behind the TV. It included two little girls, maybe the age of six, Madge my school friend, and Gale. "I didn't know you and Madge got married," I remarked and pointed to the portrait on the wall. I looked over at Gale who had a smile across his lips. He nodded and sat down on the couch. "Yes, we did. Now, tell me about that fight." I sighed and sat down beside him. "It all started when I told Peeta I was pregnant. I didn't tell him until three weeks after I found out." Gale's eyes lit up. "Congradulations! Why didn't you tell him till now?" he asked and spread his right arm across the couch. I sighed once again. I wasn't very comfortable about talking about this, honestly. It made me sad. It made me feel like part of my life went missing. "I was scared," I answered. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. Madge stood in the hallway and smiled. She approached me and spread her arms out to hug me. "Katniss! What a surprise!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. "What are you doing here?" My eyes began to swell with tears. "Peeta and I had a fight," I mumbled. Her smile shrank into a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to make you some tea?" I nodded softly. "I heard you're having a baby, congrats!" I half smiled. "Thank you, Madge," I said, and looked down at my stomach. It began to stick out to me a little bit, not a lot though. Once the tea was ready, Madge brought it over to me in a polka dotted mug. I grabbed it from her and took a sip. The warmth of the tea trickled down my throat. It tasted like mint. "Are you planning on staying the night?" Madge asked once I drank the entire cup of tea in one gigantic gulp. I nodded. "If that's okay with you first." She flicked her eyes to Gale. He nodded her with yearning eyes. She shrugged her shoulders. "There's really no where to sleep though, besides the couch.," she pointed out. "That's fine with me," I assured her. She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do that, " she replied. "No really, it is fine by me, " I pleaded, and set the tea cup on the table. "Ok, I'll get you some blankets," Madge said, and left the room. In her arms when she arrived back in the room were two cotton blankets, one with lavender polka dots and a cream background. The other blanket had black and brown stripes. I smiled. "Thank you very much," I told her. She winked. "No problem,now, why don't you get some sleep. C'mon, Gale. Let Katniss sleep," Madge said and began to walk away down the hallway. "Goodnight,"I said and stopped her in her tracks. Madge sighed. "Goodnight, Katniss," she replied. My sleep was disturbed by many nightmares back to back. Varying from Peeta beating me for running away from him to him moving on and marrying another girl. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. I shoved my face into the throw pillow on the couch and began to sob until my voice hurt. I dozed off once more. I woke up that time to a knock on the front door. I pushed the covers to the side and walked towards the door. Then, I slowly turned the knob and found Peeta standing on the front porch. His eyes were blotchy, his hair tousled, and his clothes wrinkly. I crossed my eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" I asked him,surprise in my voice. He crossed his arms. "I might ask you the same question," he retorted,and wiped tears from his cheeks. I wasn't sure what to think. Should I be happy that he came and found me? Or should I be pissed off that he would even think to say those things to me yesterday. I could hardly look at him without feeling a pinge of guilt. I shouldn't have kept that secret from him. Then we wouldn't be in the crossfire of this mess. "I spent the night," I answered, folding my arms across my chest tightly. "I can see that, but why?" I didn't really know how to answer that question. There were so many answers but none of them seemed to fit in my mouth. "I needed to get away,"I answered and wrapped my arms over my stomach. He rolled his eyes. "From you!" I screamed and ran out the door, leaving him in the dust. I sprinted down the street listening to the screams that exited from Peeta's mouth. "Katniss, come back! Please! Can we talk about this?" No matter what, I kept running. I didn't turn around to see that saddened face. The face that I used to wake up next to every morning. Now, I'm not sure what to expect from him, or his face. Should I expect pain? Sorrow? Or even a frown? Once I reached my house, I was out of breath. I bent over and panted like a dog. I pushed the door open and rushed into my room that I shared with Peeta. I pulled out a tote bag that I purchased at the Hob a few years ago and began to stuff pieces of clothing into it. I wasn't sure where I would go. Maybe I could live in the forest for a couple of weeks while things die down or stay with my mother in District 13, of which she heals the sick. That's exactly what I'll do. I shoved all of what I could into the bag. Then I ran out the door and began my journey to District 13. 


	2. Part 2: Into District 13

Part 2: Into District 13 It felt like my journey to District 13, where my mother proudly called home was lasting for days, but I have only walked for two hours at the maximum. District 13 was a lot like District 12 despite that fact that their district majored in nuclear power plants. It looked the same. Same brown colored grass, same log bungalows lined up in rows divided by gravel roads, and same friendly people. Originally, District 13 was terminated by President Snow and his followers during the period called the Dark Days. Citizens of District 13 were forced to live confined lives hidden down underground. Everything they did was underground. I was anxious to see my mother. I haven't seen her since the uprising in District 2 that changed the entire nation of Panem. It first started out in District 11, and went to District 8, and soon enough all of the districts were against the capitol. District 13 wasn't that far in distance from District 12. I think it's about a four hour walk and a two and a half hours drive in a car, which you rarely ever see in either districts. I reached an enormous building with big block letters tacked in the middle of the front wall that read, "District 13 Memorial Hospital". I trudged up to the front steps and the front glass doors swung open without my assistance. Inside the hospital, there was commotion everywhere. Patients were strolled on gurneys, others waited in a row of chairs to be called for their doctor's appointments, a secretary sitting at a desk typing away on a computer, and doctors leaving their offices with clipboards in hand and stethoscope swung around their necks. The secretary looked up from her computer and smiled at me. "Well, hello Ms. Everdeen, how may I help you?" I smiled back and said, "It's actually Mrs. Mellark now, and I was looking for my mother." "Oh, but of course! Follow me, she will be pleased to see you here," the secretary instructed, her nametag read, 'Daria'. Daria lead me into an office with a gigantic desk piled with papers at least seven inches tall, a patient table sat against the wall across from the desk, and a small window displaying the scorched fields outside. My mother looked up from the file she was reading and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Katniss!What on earth are you doing here?" She rose from her chair and weaved around her desk with arms spread apart to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around my mother's slender frame. "How are you, Katniss?" I let go from my mother's hug. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm alright, I could be better." My mother furrowed her eyebrows and a crease in between appeared. "Why is that?" she asked, and sat back down in her chair. "Peeta and I had a fight, and that's why I came to you." My mother nodded and set the file she was reading previously in a manilla folder. "Why is that?" "I told him that I was having a baby three weeks after I found out,"I spat, and wiped a tear from drizzling down my cheek. "You should have been honest with him. He would've understood,"my mother scolded me,her eyes on me. I tilted my head to the side and shrugged my shoulders. She was right, I should have told him. That would've been the wise thing to do. "While you're here, we might want to check on the baby. Let's get you hooked up for an ultrasound,"my mother said, and motioned for me to follow her into hallway. We walked down what seemed like to be an endless hallway, full of rooms with sick patients. Once we reached the room for the ultrasound, my mother asked for me to lay in the chair that looked like you would see at the dentist office. I lay down and the chair slowly fell back. Once the ultrasound was over, my mother had a concerned expression on her face. I turned my head to face her. "What's wrong?" I asked her, myself concerned. "Well, it seems like that your baby is developing in an odd way. Or not developing at all. Since you're only three weeks and five days pregnant, we cannot tell very well. The only explanation for this is that it looks like you're going to have a miscarriage." Author's Note: I'm not very kean on miscarriages, so message me if this makes sense at all. ~Hannah 


	3. Part 3: I Hate To Break It To You

Part 3: I Hate to Break It To You

I was at loss for words. No, just no, that cannot be. I wasn't sure if I was sad, mad, angry, confused, or maybe even relieved? This cannot be happening. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, I wanted to do something that would make people realize how I was feeling right now. My mother, I think, was just as horrified as I was. The life left her eyes. All that was left was tears.

This has to be a mistake. My baby, my only child was dead, and I would never get to see their beautiful face. I would never get to hold them or even cradle them in my arms. Nothing. All of that was gone.

My mother broke into tears. The ultrasound technician ran over to my mother and hugged her. "Katniss, I'm sorry, honey." I sat up and held my head in my hands.

"No mom, it's fine. Everything happens in this world for a reason, " I said through the muffle of my hands covering my mouth. "I think I should go home now." I got up and pulled my shirt down.

"Are you sure? Peeta may still be mad," my mother said, wiping the water from her eyes. I nodded.

"He didn't seem as mad when I left," I assured her and grabbed the full of my clothing that was sitting next to the chair. "I'll see you soon."

The walk back home didn't last as long as the walk to District 13. I assume it was because I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice I was still walking the entire time.

Once I reached my home, I barged through the door and shouted for Peeta. I heard footsteps come from the front hallway. It was him. He wore khaki pants, a green button down shirt, and a white apron over his outfit. "Katniss," was all he could utter out of his mouth. It was enough for me. I ran into his arms and gave him a gigantic hug.

"I'm sorry for everything, Peeta. I should've told you in the first place. I'm so, so, sorry, Peeta," I babbled, and hugged him as tight as I could. He let go and smiled

"Don't worry, I overreacted. I have to go to work, we'll talk later," Peeta said, pecking my forehead with a kiss. I smiled, and then I remembered I had to tell him about the miscarriage.

"Peeta, wait!" I shouted, but he did not reply. The door shut right on my face. _Great, now how am I supposed to tell him,_ I thought. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Peeta owned the bakery down the street ever since his parents retired a few years ago. I, on the other hand, hunt for my job. Every time I get a hit, I sell it at the hob. If I'm lucky, I would sell it for the necessities that I would buy if I had a job.

The only way I could get my mind off this miscarriage is to adventure into and release a few arrows. If I have any luck, I would shoot a few rabbits which I rarely ever see this time of year. I haven't seen any deer in the woods lately either. But, the only way to find out if there are any hiding in the woods, is to go there, immediately.

I practically ran into my bedroom and felt around underneath the bed until I felt the wood of my father's bow. He handcrafted it before he passed away in the mining accident when I was about eleven. He strung it with a piece of thick string. He made it very well for someone who spent their time in the mines all week long.

I grabbed the bow and the sheath of arrows laying next to it then headed out the door and into the forest behind our house. Slowly I stepped into the mulched trail. I had to be extremely quiet, maybe even silent. I slinked through the array of trees in my path. I carefully stepped over the crumbled up leaves. Before I could take another step, a buck, a huge buck appeared in front of my eyes. It must be twelve feet away. Luckily, I am hiding behind an oak tree with a sturdy trunk to keep me hidden.

I aimed straight at the buck, released the arrow. The arrow shot across the forest and into the buck's chest. It began to run for it's life until it collapsed to the ground. I got it.


End file.
